Save me
by PrussiaXCanada4ever
Summary: John has to save Karkat from an enemy that neither of them are prepared to fight. What will the cost be?


"K...Karkat..." The voice called out weakly and the troll turned around, eyes wide and searching. "Karkat...help..." The voice asked again, cracking on his name. Shit, he knew that voice. "Oh god...John?" Karkat asked, answered only by a harsh cough. Karkat turned again in the darkness, having made a full circle before he noticed John lying only a few feet away. He rushed to the human's side, muttering as he did. "Shit..fuck! John what happened?" Karkat asked as he looked the boy over.

They had been together only moments before, John babbling on about his stupid movies but now...oh god, now John lay on his back as one hand pressed weakly on his stomach where a large gash could be seen beneath the tatters of his shirt. His other hand, twisted and useless was by his side. His neck was cut, just enough to keep him suffering for a while and his face...oh god his face was covered in his red blood. Karkat was almost sick as his eyes took in the sight. "What happened...?" He managed to choke out. John opened his eyes and smiled weakly with his buck tooth grin.

"I...saved you Karkat..." He rasped. "I saved you." Karkat stared at him.

"Saved me from what!?" He shouted. John gave a weak chuckle and Karkat was a bit disturbed at the sound. "Now is no time to be laughing...What attacked us...what did you save me from?" Karkat asked.

"Me." John rasped.

Karkat started back. "What the fuck do you mean?" He asked. John smiled through suddenly blood tinted lips. When did he start coughing blood? "I mean..." Suddenly it was all black, John was gone and Karkat was alone. "JOHN!? JOHN!?" He screamed.

Karkat awoke with a start, his breathing ragged and harsh as he shot up from his human bed. He ran a hand through his hair and was surprised to noticed as his hand brushed his cheek on the way it came away tinted red and wet. Why was he crying? He wiped at his eyes, scattering the tears. After he was sure his eyes were dry he took a few deep calming breaths before his eyes widened. "john!" he muttered as he swung himself from the bed and raced out the door. How had to check..what if John was..He didn't even want to think about it anymore. He got to the door quickly, Stopping in front of it just long enough to catch his breath and Karkat was happy to see the door seemed unharmed. He raised a shaking hand to the door and knocked slowly, waiting for any sign of life from the other side. When he got none Karkat began to panic. What if something did happen to John? What if he was too late? As these thoughts and swam in Karkat's mind made a decision to throw the door open and check on this friend if only to quell his fear.What he saw on the other side surprised him. John lay curled up in his bed asleep and completely unharmed. Karkat walked forward stopping just beside the bed taking the sight of the sleeping heir. After a moment John eyes open slowly locking with those of the troll beside him. "Hi Karkat!" John said happily his voice still heavy with sleep. Karkat stared in silence his hands clutching at his sides. John was fine! It was all his paranoia but that didn't help the nagging feeling he felt in his chest. When he was quiet for a few moments John began to get suspicious. He sat up slowly looking at Karkat all the while." Karkat what's wrong?" He asked slowly reaching out for his friend but Karkat leaned away shaking his head quickly. "It's nothing." Karkat snapped turning away from the boy, his cheeks nearly glowing red. John's looked turned concerned and he reached out again this time grasping his friend's shoulder. "Karkat look at me in the eyes and tell me something wrong." He demanded but Karkat could not do it because he knew the minute he did he would see bloodstained lips again, watch the light fade from his eyes. John would never understand the Karkat would make sure he never had to. "John I told you it's nothing!" He snapped shrugging off John's hand. He pretended he didn't notice the look of hurt that flashed across John's face.

John let out a deep sigh, eyes downcast. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked quietly. He knew the trolls were haunted by them and he knew without their slime to sleep in it was worse. He saw Karkat tense up and he knew he hit a nerve. "Do you want to talk about it?" Karkat shook his head. "No I don't want to talk about it! Besides why would I talk to you? Your human you don't understand anything about me, you would be able to help."

"Well I could try..." John said slowly. "I could even just listen. I won't say anything I promise." He said crossing his heart in a strange human custom that he had long ago taught Karkat. He waited a few moments for Karkat to say something but he didn't and just when John thought he never would and was going to let the topic go Karkat spoke up in a small voice.

"You were dead. You were dead and I couldn't do anything to help you." He whispered. John was taken aback.

"I was dead? What happened to me?" He asked and Karkat glared.

"You said you wouldn't say anything dumb ass." He spat but the venom in his voice was gone and it John didn't know better he'd say he sounded scared, terrified even and maybe a bit… Worried?

"You were attacked when asked to buy what you said yourself… You said you were protecting me and then you were gone."

"Is that why you came in here?" John asked "because you were scared it was real?" Karkat didn't answer instead he clenched his fist at his side before John could say anything else Karkat stormed the room slamming the door as he did. He again felt nagging ache in his chest but again he ignored it something he would soon come to regret.

So...This is a little something I wrote when I was bored..It's not finished but I don't know if it really is good enough to actually try and finish, so I'm putting it here to let you all decide.


End file.
